


Manhandled

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [257]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Benny, Fingering, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam makes Benny feel small, and Benny loves it.





	

Benny is not used to being made to feel like he’s a small guy.

Sure, he’s not the tallest guy around, not by a longshot, not considering the company he keeps. But he’s well-built, and he’s strong, and he’s never really called than into question before.

Sam? Makes him feel small. Like a ragdoll, in his arms.

Sure, Benny is an old vampire, a consummate survivor of Purgatory. He’s strong, and he could probably overpower Sam.

But, he figures, why bother when what Sam is doing is so damn hot?

 Sam pins him to the bed, already half stripped before they tumbled onto the mattress. Sam’s shirt and jeans are unbuttoned, and Benny is stripped to the waist, trying to get his pants the rest of the way off.

Sam bats his hands away. “Mine,” he says, shifting his weight off of Benny to help him strip. He pushes the jeans and underwear down, leaving Benny to work them off completely while Sam focuses on what’s been revealed to him.

“Fuck,” Sam growls. If there’s one thing Benny’s learned, is that Sam is an especially tactile individual when he really lets go. Benny loves it. Right then, Sam spreads Benny’s thighs, hooking his huge hands around them to pull them open, exposing his soft inner thigh, which Sam immediately sets to kissing, sucking at.

Suddenly, Benny’s on his stomach, and he’s positive it’s only vampiric senses that have allowed him to track that move. Sam wastes no time, starts grabbing and pawing at Benny’s ass, rolling his cheeks and squeezing, making Benny moan.

“Like that?” Sam asks.

“Know I do,” Benny grunts, pushing his ass back into Sam’s large hands.

“Yeah,” Sam says wickedly. “Always do.”

Sam spreads his cheeks at that, and dives in, immediately setting his tongue to work, squeezing Benny’s ass as he goes.

Benny lets out a whole string of curses and grips the sheets so hard they tear a little. He and Sam go through a ridiculous quantity of sheets, but, with sex this good, Benny is never going to be the one to complain about it.

“Sam…Sam, god dammit, Sam, jus’ fuck me already,” Benny demands, pushing his ass back on Sam’s tongue, into Sam’s still-squeezing hands. 

“Soon,” Sam promises, removing his tongue from Benny’s ask, only to replace it with a finger. He moves his free hand to palming at Benny’s hip, pulling him into the position Sam wants him in.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Benny begins to repeat, incessantly, desperate, Sam’s name the only word left to him. 

“Patience,” Sam whispers close to his ear, sliding a third finger in. Benny all but screams.

Benny pushes back, physically showing his desire for more, but Sam just uses his free hand to pin him in place, holding his hip and squeezing firmly. He bites at Benny’s shoulders and neck, and keeps pistoning his fingers in and out of Benny’s hole.

Benny wants more, but Sam is clearly setting the pace here, clearly running the show, clearly determined to draw this out. And what sweet torture it is, Benny muses. Because if he’s going to date a guy like Sam, a guy with the height and the muscle and the strength, he might as well take full advantage.


End file.
